This invention relates to optical systems for use in distance measurement or range-finding devices. More particularly, this invention relates to single beam optical systems in range-finding and measurement devices that have improved signal-to-noise ratios.
Range-finders are commonly used to determine distances. In current applications of range-finders, the size, weight and cost of the range-finding system may typically be ignored. Conventional range-finding systems are used to determine distances for agriculture, aviation and nautical applications.
Although these systems are adequate for current uses, simultaneous reductions in all four dimensions of size, weight, complexity and cost could enhance distance measuring or range-finding systems for broader or mass market uses. Furthermore, existing dual beam systems also use costly, unwieldy methods for reducing signal-to-noise ratio of the received data signal.
These systems typically employ software applications to overcome signal degradation effects. These software applications require extending the data acquisition interval through signal averaging or other signal conditioning techniques. Such increases in the data acquisition intervals limit the usefulness of such devices.
Optical spatial filtering techniques have previously been used to improve the signal to noise ratio of holographic and microscopic systems (e.g. so-called xe2x80x9cconfocalxe2x80x9d microscopes). However, the application of these techniques to distance measuring or range-finding systems for the purposes of reducing the overall system size, weight, complexity and cost would be desirable.
It would further be desirable to provide a means and method for reducing noise within a range-finding system at a low cost.
It would further be desirable to provide a means and method for reducing noise within a range-finding system that is compatible with optical systems that integrate other optical technologies.